


Play Time

by blackjacktheboss



Series: mob au [10]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: It's really not that graphic, and some guns, but there's some punching, no one actually gets shot tho, so do with that what you will
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:15:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26432521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackjacktheboss/pseuds/blackjacktheboss
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson
Series: mob au [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1102638
Comments: 13
Kudos: 244





	Play Time

Annabeth looked at her watch for the tenth time in as many minutes and drank the last sip of wine left in her glass. “Something’s wrong,” she said, looking at Charles. 

He took a seat at the dining table opposite Annabeth and folded his hands in front of him, a look of pity painting his face.

“Don’t say it, Charles.” 

Charles said it anyway. “Maybe he changed his mind.” 

Annabeth shook her head, pushing her wine glass away. “No.” 

“Annabeth.” 

“I said no,” she declared with authority. Her nostrils flared as she stared Charles down, trusting the feeling in her gut. “We just talked a few hours ago and everything was fine. He was supposed to be here twenty minutes ago, and he hasn’t kept me waiting since the day I met him. Something is wrong.” 

“Yes ma’am,” Charles said, turning around to nod at Travis. 

Travis nodded in understanding and pushed his brother out of the room with him, the sound of the front door closing reverberating through the house not long after. 

“I knew I should have put a tail on him,” Annabeth said, mostly to herself as she sat back in her chair. 

Before Charles could respond, the door opened and closed again, and the brothers re-entered the room looking squirrely. 

“What is it?” Charles asked, standing from the table. 

The brothers looked at each other and Connor stepped forward to hand Annabeth something as she stood from her seat to accept it.

“It was on the windshield,” Travis said.

“What is it?” Charles repeated. 

“Percy,” she said quietly. 

What she handed Charles was a polaroid picture of a tied up and bloodied Percy with the words _Time to Play_ written across the bottom. 

Charles’s expression hardened as he looked back up at Annabeth. “What do you wanna do?” 

Annabeth’s eyes darkened and her voice was hollow as she spoke. “If he wants to play, then let’s fucking play.”

* * *

The entire world was dark. 

One second, Percy was leaving the florist shop with a beautiful bouquet meant for Annabeth, and the next, he was being shoved into a black van as a bag was pulled down over his head. He must have lost consciousness for a time after that because he found himself waking up with a pounding headache and the feeling of solid ground under his feet. 

“Fuck,” Percy groaned as he tried to get his bearings. 

A gruff voice from Percy’s left spoke, startling him. “Sleeping Beauty’s awake, boss.”

The sound of footsteps and a chair being dragged across the floor rang out, followed by a hoarse voice. “Take the hood off.”

Percy blinked furiously as his eyes adjusted to the reintroduction of light. 

A muscular man built like a brick wall with black hair that was perfectly combed sat across from Percy, his eyes cold and evil. “So this is Ms. Chase’s boyfriend,” he said, looking right through Percy. 

“Who’s Ms. Chase?” Percy asked with a tremble in his voice. 

The man sat back, folding his hands in his lap as his expression remained flat. “There’s no point in lying. We know all about you two.” 

Percy swallowed hard, his mind racing through all the ways this scenario could play out. He had encountered pirates, poachers, and property developers throughout his career, making him no stranger to situational violence, but this was the first time it had involved Annabeth. 

_God, I love her_ , he thought, and his path forward became clear in his mind. 

“Fine,” he said, trying to seem casual. “I’m her boy toy. What about it?” 

The man considered Percy for a moment, his expression unyielding. “Her boy toys aren’t allowed to stay the night. They’re shuffled in and out at all hours, but not you. No, you… you are much, much more to her than that. Aren’t you, Mr. Jackson?” 

“Mr. Jackson was my grandpa. You can call me Percy. What’s your name?” 

The man stood, slowly beginning to roll up the sleeves of his dress shirt, only sparing Percy a quick glance. “You can call me The General.” 

The General nodded, and a fist appeared in Percy’s field of vision before the world went back to black. 

* * *

Dakota stumbled out into the dark alleyway behind his bar, grimacing at the smell of the trashbags he was carrying out to the dumpster. He confidently strode around the corner, coming to a complete stop as Detective Michael Yew flew through the air and hit the dumpster with a loud clang. 

“Fuck!” Michael yelled. 

Dakota dropped the trash bags and rushed towards his friend. “You alright man? What the hell happened?” 

A shadow fell over them and Dakota looked over his shoulder to see a tall Black man who he had seen earlier in the bar. 

“I happened,” the man said. 

Dakota nodded, and slowly stood. “Listen, man, I just came to throw out the garbage. I don’t want any trouble.” 

“And you won’t find any. Michael here will happily throw the trash out, won’t you Michael?” 

Dakota turned back to look at his friend who nodded. 

“Yeah. Yeah, I will.” 

Dakota rushed back into the bar, and headed straight for his office. As his hand landed on his phone, the office door slammed shut. 

“Can’t let you do that,” a shadowy figure said as they stepped into the light. 

“Who the hell are you?” Dakota asked with alarm. 

“Name’s Travis, and I’m not gonna hurt you if that’s what you’re really asking. But Mr. Yew and my colleague are having an important conversation that I can’t have interrupted by the boys in blue.” 

Dakota swallowed hard and slowly lowered himself into the chair behind his desk, praying that compliance would ensure his safety. 

Back in the alley, Michael tossed the trash bags into the dumpster and turned to face his assailant. 

“That was a little dramatic, don’t you think?” he asked. 

Charles smiled. “What can I say? I’m a method actor.” 

“So what’s up?” Michael asked as he straightened his jacket. 

“Something important to the boss was taken. She wants to know where Mr. K might hide a high-value asset.” 

Michael crossed his arms as he began to think. “How high-value are we talkin?” 

“Extremely,” Charles answered. 

“How much would she pay to get it back?” 

“Blank check.” 

“I see,” Michael said as he nodded. “Well he’s got his compound north of town, off the highway. I’ve never been myself, but I hear it’s a treasure trove. Other than that, I’ve heard some talk among the guys about a series of warehouses but they’re spread out, never guarded by the same guys twice, and I’m not high enough in the food-chain to find out where they are without setting off alarms.” 

“Keep your phone on you,” Charles said as he turned around and began to walk towards the alley. “You’re gonna be clocking some OT tonight.” 

* * *

The groan of Luke’s cell door startled him awake as it bounced its way down the cavernous prison hallway. 

“WAKE UP, INMATE! YOU HAVE A VISITOR!” the warden shouted as she stood over Luke and kicked the side of his bed. 

He shielded his eyes from the harsh fluorescent lighting, only able to make out the warden’s boots and the fine leather shoes of his guest. As his eyes finally adjusted enough to look up, he followed the lines of the man’s perfectly tailored suit that reminded him of his father. 

“What are you doing here?” Luke asked with contempt. 

“Hey big brother,” Connor said with a smirk. “Long time, no see.” 

Fifteen minutes later, Connor put his phone to his ear as he strolled out of the prison. The line only rang once before Annabeth answered on the other end. 

“Did he give you what we need?” she asked, her voice cold. 

“Of course he did,” Connor said with offense. “I’m very persuasive.”

“Good,” Annabeth said. “Meet back at the house.”

“On my way, boss.” 

* * *

Percy’s left eye was swollen and his bottom lip felt at least twice its normal size. He leaned forward, spitting out a mouthful of blood and groaning as he sat upright again. 

“Just to circle back,” he croaked. “This is a very bad idea.” 

“Is that so?” the General asked as he crouched down in front of Percy. 

Percy nodded though the movement hurt his head. “Big time. See, this face that you’re messing with? This is her favorite face, of like, all the faces. And I don’t think she would take very kindly to you fucking it up.”

The General’s voice was toneless, as if beating Percy was just another day. And perhaps for him it was. He stood again and wound up, landing a punch to Percy’s gut. “Good. That’s kind of the point.” 

Percy wheezed as he tried to breathe. “You’re a dick… and she… is gonna... kick your ass.” 

* * *

Annabeth stood over her desk, glass of bourbon in hand, as she surveyed a map of the greater Olympic Harbor area. Connor sat on the edge of the desk fidgeting with a poker chip as he explained to Annabeth all the information he had gotten from Luke. Charles stood on the opposite side of the desk, placing chess pieces onto the map in accordance with what Connor explained and Travis listened intently from the couch where he sat cleaning all the guns. 

“Charles, do you have all the supplies you need?” Annabeth asks without looking up. 

“Yeah, I’m ready to go.” 

“How long will you need at each location?” she asked. 

“About seven minutes,” he said confidently. “Yew has his instructions and will be monitoring the police radio for us.” 

“Is Dakota in play?” Annabeth asked Travis. 

Travis didn’t look up from his task. “Yes ma’am. I was real chatty with him, and he called Jason right after we left, just like you said he would.” 

“Great call on the phone tap, Connor,” Annabeth added. 

“No sweat,” he said with the wave of his hand.

“And you said Luke was sure this is where Mr. K would put something high value?” she asked, pointing to a spot on the map. 

“Positive,” Connor confirmed. “He said that’s where the General does all his dirty work. Apparently he likes the view.”

“One road in and out,” Charles said gravely. 

“Who knows how many on the compound,” Travis added. “We’ll almost for sure be outnumbered and outgunned.” 

Annabeth slowly finished her drink, and held her hand out to Charles who placed the black queen squarely in her palm. Annabeth set it down on the map carefully, and took a step back to admire the full picture. 

“Looks like fun, don’t you think boys?” 

“Fuck yeah,” they all say in unison. 

“Now, let’s go get Percy.” 

* * *

“When is her next shipment coming in?” the General asked. 

“I don’t know,” Percy answered. “For the millionth time.” 

“Who is she paying off down at the docks?” 

“Are you the dumbest bitch alive?” Percy asked in earnest. “I. Don’t. Fucking. Know.” 

“How could you possibly know nothing? All that time in that big house… It’d be natural for you to get curious.” 

“I’m dumb,” Percy said plainly. 

“You’re dumb?” the man repeated.

“Yup.” Percy said. “And I don’t feel the need to ask a lot of questions. I mean, you’ve seen her. She could tell me the sky was green and I would believe her.” 

“I’m afraid that’s not how this works,” the General said, his face still expressionless. “See, if you don’t have information, or you refuse to share the information you do have, this only ends one way.” 

Percy took a shaky breath, something in his gut telling him to hang in just a little longer. “And if I do talk?” 

The General cocked his head, intrigued. “Then we may be able to work something out.” 

Percy nodded, looking down as if ashamed. “Alright… alright, I’ll talk.” 

“What is it you have to say?” 

Percy looked the General in the eye. “Her next shipment is coming right to the house.” 

The General and his entire team perked up and the security guards began to murmur amongst themselves before the General held his hand up to silence them. 

“Go on,” he said. “What exactly is she expecting?” 

Percy swallowed hard, taking his time to answer while keeping eye contact with the large and muscular man. “It’s… it’s a stationary set.”

The air left the room and a growl rumbled deep in the General’s throat. 

“She had it in her cart _forever_ ,” Percy said with an eye roll. “But I finally convinced her to just get it. She works hard, ya know?” 

Without a word, the General punched Percy square on the jaw with enough force to leave his head spinning. 

He pulled out a handkerchief from his pocket and wiped Percy’s blood from his knuckles. “You’re tougher than I expected, Mr. Jackson, I’ll give you that.” 

Percy’s chest heaved as he struggled to catch his breath. “I’ve always prided myself on my stamina,” he said, smiling through the pain. 

“I would love nothing more than to carry on, but I’m afraid my employer doesn’t share my patience.” 

“Bit of a two pump chump, is he?” Percy asked as he shifted in his seat uncomfortably. 

The General chuckled as his colleague appeared at his side with a gun. “Shame we have to kill such a funny guy.” 

“I would say I’m gonna haunt you,” Percy said. “But you won’t be alive for much longer after me.” 

“Awfully confident for a guy who claims to not know anything about his girlfriend’s business,” the other man said. 

The lights immediately began to flicker, drawing the eyes of all the men in the room, before completely going out and plunging the room into darkness. A generator groaned to life and the backup lights cast everyone in their eerie red glow. 

“Looks like my ride's here, boys,” Percy said. 

A few distant pops rang out that were followed immediately by a loud crash that sent the General’s men scrambling. 

“Percy, close your eyes!” a familiar voice shouted. 

“Connor?!” 

“NOW!”

“Okay!” he shouted back. 

More pops filled the air and Percy curled in on himself as men began to shout around him. Suddenly, a strong pair of hands grabbed his shoulders and lifted him from the chair he was restrained to, prompting him to open his eyes. 

Annabeth, who in the red light looked like rage personified with her hair flowing freely and her expression cold as ice, stood opposite him, flanked by Travis and Charles, and Percy couldn’t help but smile from ear to ear. His joy quickly faded however when one of the General’s hands moved from his shoulder to around his neck. 

“We can work something out,” the General said as he backed up towards a wall of crates. “I know everything that could help you bring him down. Just agree to let me go.” 

Annabeth’s eyes were dark yet focused, looking right through Percy and straight at the man who held him captive, as she raised her gun. “I don’t make deals with people who have pissed me off.” 

The General tightened his grip on Percy’s neck. “Fine, then. I’m gonna count to five.”

Annabeth cocked her gun and pointed right at the General’s forehead. “Well, I’m gonna count to three.” 

“Percy,” Charles warned. 

“My eyes again?” he asked. 

Charles nodded and Percy complied, his body tensing again as he awaited for another loud pop. Instead, the pressure on his neck and shoulder eased, and the solid ground settled beneath his feet again. Slowly, Percy opened his eyes and turned around to see the General on his knees with his hands on his head. 

“Told you she’d come for me,” Percy said smugly, his smile causing a strain on his swollen lips. 

He turned around expecting Annabeth to rush into his arms, but she remained still, surveying the scene with a careful eye. He walked towards her slowly, and the movement seemed to bring Annabeth’s eyes back into focus. 

“Are you okay?” she asked, placing a tender hand on his cheek. 

Percy nodded, placing his hand over hers. “Yeah, I’m alright… mostly.” 

Her hand slipped away all too quickly. “Good. Charles is gonna take you back to the house, and I’ll meet you there later.” 

“Oh, okay,” he said, trying not to sound too disappointed. 

As Charles walked him out to the car, Percy couldn’t help but look back over his shoulder at Annabeth.

“She’s gonna leave me, isn’t she?” he said sadly. 

Charles placed a sympathetic hand on his shoulder and urged him to continue walking. “Let’s just get you back to the house. We can worry about the rest later.” 

Percy sighed and continued on, thankful for being rescued but suddenly feeling afraid that he would soon be abandoned. 

* * *

Sirens wailed through the night as firefighters and police alike raced across the city to address a series of fires and explosions that had rocked the usually peaceful Olympic Harbor. Michael Yew sat in the middle of the chaos at the police precinct monitoring the radio chatter when his phone began to ring. _Unknown_ appeared on the screen, and the detective felt his stomach drop as he slid his finger across the screen. 

“Where is he?” Annabeth asked, her voice flat. 

“He’s on his way,” he whispered into the phone. “He called in a few minutes ago.” 

“Good,” she said, and the line went dead. 

“Fuck she’s scary,” he said to himself as he put down his phone and picked up the precinct’s line. “Better Jason Grace than me.”

* * *

Jason and Reyna pulled up to the abandoned aircraft hangar hidden deep in the hills above Olympic Harbor, and exited the car with their guns drawn. 

“You sure this is it?” Reyna asked in a harsh whisper. 

“Annabeth’s goon told Dakota something about a hangar, and this is the only one in city limits.”

Reyna relented and with the precision of years-long partners, they quickly surveyed the scene for any threats, surprisingly finding none. Reyna nodded in the direction of the metal structure and Jason nodded in agreement as they crept up to either side of the door that hung ajar.

Jason silently counted to three, and the partners breached the space, but came to a sudden halt once they were inside. Crates that must have numbered in the high hundreds, littered the inside of the building. Firearms, military grade weapons, drugs, and artifacts spilled out everywhere, and among them were a small army of henchmen who were all bound and gagged.

“I’m gonna call this in,” Reyna said, slowly backing out of the hangar to head back to the car. 

Jason strolled through the hangar, taking his time as he looked at each man who was tied up and tried to gain an understanding of what had happened. As he reached the center of the room, Jason noticed a man who was different from the rest. He sat on a stool, instead of the ground, and wore a high-end suit that, despite being a bit wrinkled, was leagues ahead of what all the other men were wearing. 

The man looked Jason square in the eye, his expression proud and his jaw set, then looked down to the pocket of his suit jacket. Jason stepped forward carefully and kept his gun drawn as he reached into the man’s pocket and pulled out a folded up piece of paper. 

He opened it up and found a typed note that made his stomach drop. 

> _Meet the General._
> 
> _I expect a thank you at your medal ceremony._

“It was her, wasn’t it?” Jason asked. 

The General looked back up and nodded once. 

“God, I hate her.”

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [The Aftermath](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26447776) by [ananbeth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ananbeth/pseuds/ananbeth)




End file.
